Didn't see that coming
by i am mi-chan
Summary: Remember unexpected. This is what happens before and after Unexpected. Only this time the spotlight is on Kirino and Tsurugi , the Raimon Matchmakers.


**If you're reading this turn around, go read my story Unexpected first. This story would make a whole world of more sense, not really but whatever. So this story is a presquel or sprequel, call it whatever ya want. This sprequel is half sequel. Remember how I said at the end of Unexpected that how Kirino and Tsurugi ended up dating was for another story? Well here's your story, it'll start with how, as the prequel, and the sequel is what happened after Unexpected. So it's a mix of both. You must be very confused by what I'm saying, heck even I don't know what I'm sayin', you know what I'm sayin'. Anywho just read the story.**

* * *

So you may wonder how Kirino and Tsurugi ended up dating, yes they are a strange couple, but they go together like cookies and milk. It all started when Kirino and Shindou were talking.

"Hey Shindou, do you have a crush on anyone?" Kirino asked.

"H-huh...oh," Shindou didn't answer.

"Oh come on Shindou, tell me. I'm your best friend."

"If I tell you, do you promise to keep it a secret?" Shindou frantically looked around as if someone was spying on them.

"I promise," Kirino really wanted to know. You see he had a crush on Shindou and wanted to know if Shindou liked him back.

"Ok...ay. So uhm, i suppose you could consider him cute-"

"Him?" Kirino leaned forward.

"Y-yeah. I uhm, I suppose I have a crush on Tenma." Shindou said the last part quietly, he was looking at the floor.

"T-Tenma!" Kirino could hear his heart break. "O-oh I see, anyways thanks for telling me." Kirino hid his face behind his bangs. "It's getting late better get home. Bye Shindou!" Kirino put on a happy act so Shindou wouldn't suspect anything.

"B-bye!" Shindou on the other hand was relieved he had gotten that of his chest. Now his only worry was Tenma falling for someone else. Shindou and a lot of other people suspected Tenma had a thing for Tsurugi.

When Kirino got home he ran into his room. He threw himself on his bed and cried into his pillow for a whole hour. "Ranmaru are you alright?" His mother called.

"I'm fine," he answered. He stared out the window into the night sky. He always believed that for every person there is a half star. Their soulmate has the other half. He wondered who his soulmate was, because it definitely wasn't Shindou. "Crying won't help me, so I'll just do some homework." Okay maybe homework wasn't the best idea, he got a headache from all the concentrating. Thoughts floated in and out of his head.

When Kirino's mom went to wake up her son he was asleep at his study table. There were rings around his eyes as if he didn't sleep. She decided to let him sleep in. She gently carried him to his bed and walked out.

Kirino woke up confused, usually his alarm clock or mom woke him up. It was rare for him to wake up on his own. He looked at his clock it was 2pm. "Eh!"

"Ah Ranmaru, you're awake," His mom said as she walked in.

"Ka-san why didn't you wake me up!" Kirino got tangled in the bed sheets and face planted the floor.

"You looked like you needed some sleep, so I let you sleep in. It wouldn't be right to let you sleep in the condition you were in. Also you had a bit of a fever" She left and came back with a thermometer. After taking his temperature she said "As I thought, you have a fever. You'll be staying home this week."

"B-but-"

"No buts if you're sick, you're sick. Now promise me you'll rest while I'm at work; you're father just left on a business trip so nobody will be home to check on you. So do you promise to get some rest?"

"But Ka-san-"

"Do you understand?!" His mom said in a very low and threatening voice.

"H-hai. I'll rest." He let out a sigh when his mom returned to her usual self.

"Good Bye Ranmaru," She gave her son a kiss on the forehead and ran out.

_Great, I'm stuck indoors all week_, he thought. He got up and grabbed a pencil and a piece of paper and decided to scribble. He was lost in thought when he looked down at the paper and noticed it looked familiar. He ignored it and was lost in thought again, this time when he looked down he noticed it looked like an outline of two human figures. He ignored this once more. He thought of Shindou, and how he never noticed till now how his best friend always looked at Tenma a certain way. How had me missed it, he had no idea. Kirino was about to put his head down when his eyes landed on the paper he scribbled on. It was more than just a scribble it was a sketch, a sketch of two people he knew very well. It was a picture of Shindou and Tenma holding hands walking happily through what seemed to be a field of flowers. "Mom was right I do need rest," Kirino said to himself as his left eye twitched at what he created. Kirino slowly walked to his bed, and nearly collapsed from shock. Then he stared out his window, what a perfectly good day to stay indoors. The sun shone brightly, it was warm with a calming breeze, and here he was indoors.

* * *

On that monday Shindou noticed Kirino wasn't at school. He hoped it wasn't because of what he said. _What if he freaked out about me being gay?_, Shindou thought. All week Shindou kept worrying about his best friend. Tenma was worried about their captain, and Tsurugi was worried about Tenma.

"Shindou-sempai do you know what happened to Kirino-sempai" Kariya asked on the third day of Kirino's absence.

"No, not really. I Just hope he's okay," Shindou stared off into the sky, but somehow his gaze landed on Tenma. He noticed Tenma was staring at him, and seemed to be… blushing. _That can't be_, he thought brushing of the feeling.

At the Kirino residence Kirino was woken up by a huge thump. He frantically shot out of bed when the sound woke him up. It sounded like the front door fell down, don't ask how he knows what a front door falling down sounds like. Then his mom came in. "M-mom what was that noise."

"Kirino I have good news and bad news. Bad news is while your father was on his business trip in America he got a job there. So he will be living there and only come here on visits. Also bad news there was a horrible incident and your aunt and uncle in America died. Good news is there was a survivor, and he'll be living with us."

"Ran-chan I'm so glad to see you," he heard a familiar voice. A boy walked into his room. He had blonde wavy hair tied in a high ponytail. His hair reached his waist. He had the same eyes as Kirino. His bangs were messily held out of his face with hair pins. Yep it was Kirino's one and only cousin Renku. Strange thing is they were born exactly 24hrs apart, yet had almost nothing in common. Except for the act they were both girly looking guys. Yep Kirino Renku was the messy type, his hair is proof. Sometimes Kirino wanted to shave his head bald. It was always so tempting, also it was tempting to throw the blonde out the window, but he restrained.

"Yeah, I'm so happy," Kirino said sarcastically.

"I'll let you to have fun, I'm off to work." Kirino's mom happily scuttled out of the room.

"Just when I thought my my life couldn't get any worse…" Kirino said sighing.

"Oh come on Ran-chan. This'll be fun." Kirino eyed his cousin suspiciously. "What?"

"Why are you so happy. You're parents just died." Kirino got up and opened a window. The breeze felt great.

"They didn't die, that was a cover story. Truth is your father took me away from them because they mistreated me. They happily disowned me, and thank the lord." Renku ended with a smirk.

"Wow… just wow…" Kirino sweatdropped at his cousins reactions on things.

To sum it all up, the rest of the week was a living hell for Kirino. Renku talked and talked. That wasn't the problem here, it's what Rebku talked. Renku gossiped about celebrities in America. Like Miley Cyrus, and Nikki whatshername, Justin Beaver or something like that, Kim Kardashian, and some spoiled rich brat Honey whosits. But the most disturbing celeb was this Miley person, and this Nikki person's song Anaconda. Renku forced Kirino to watch Wrecking ball and Anaconda, lets just say Kirino was scarred for life. Then Renku gossiped about what happened at School. Like a sixth grader dating a fifth grader. Two sixth graders touching a seventh grade girl. Fights, the new retarded kid in his homeroom, the mean girls. The pretty girls, guys who Renku thought were cute. Yes Renku is bisexual. Renku talked about his friends, crime, the president, and more gossip on school. Then Renku pried into Kirino's private business. He kept asking questions on who Kirino's crush was. Kirino had to threaten to cut the poor boy's hair to get him to stop asking.

For the members of the Raimon soccer team. the week was boring. Kariya couldn't prank his favorite victim, also it wasn't fun to prank other members if Kirino wasn't there to scold him.

* * *

"Ka-san, can I go for a walk," Kirino called. It was a saturday and Kirino was still depressed about Shindou liking Tenma, and he really needed some fresh air.

"Well you seem better… so sure. Just don't be too long." Kirino's mom was in the middle of cooking dinner, so she was easy to get by. Today luck was on the pinknettes side because Renku was asleep.

Kirino thought about how he would get over his heart break, but it only hurt him more. Everything Shindou related hurt him. Tears began to form in his eyes and his vision got blurry, and he bumped into someone and fell down.. "I-I'm so sorry," Kirino said as he tried to wipe his tears.

The person was about to yell at him but he noticed the boys tear stained face. "Kirino… why are you crying?" The voice asked with deep concern.

Kirino looked up and saw it was the one and only Tsurugi Kyousuke. "Ah Ts-Tsurugi. It's nothing." Kirino put on a sheepish smile looking away.

"Give me your hand," at first Kirino was confused at the navy haired strikers demand. Then he noticed Tsurugi's outstretched arm. Kirino reluctantly took it, and Tsurugi pulled him up. "Follow me." Kirino quietly followed trying to stop his tears. Tsurugi lead Kirino to a quiet part of the park. There was a bench so they could sit, and there was a beautiful view. The same view that broke Tsurugi's heart, he only hoped it would lift Kirino's spirits.

"It's beautiful," Kirino said in aw. "But why did you bring me here?"

"Me and you are going to talk about why you were crying, and I thought a pretty view would lift your spirits a bit." Kirino was about to protest when Tsurugi sat him down on the bench and said "And nobody's going anywhere till you tell me why."

Kirino fidgeted under Tsurugi's cold look. He turned his face a bit so Tsurugi couldn't read his expression. "Well…" Kirino couldn't bring himself to say it.

_How cute_ Tsurugi thought. Tsurugi realized what he had just thought and scolded himself. He told himself Kirino was just a friend. He could feel his cheeks flare up.

"You okay?" Kirino asked as he poked Tsurugi's cheek.

"Y-yeah I'm good. So tell me, why were you crying?" Tsurugi looked down at the smaller boy with caring eyes.

"Well, to put it one way… I guess I'm kind of heartbroken. I found out Shindou liked someone else. I had my hopes up so high…" Kirino's eyes started to well up.

"Don't cry," Tsurugi said as he wiped Kirino's tears. "I know how you feel." Kirino suddenly looked up. "You see a couple months ago I confessed to Tenma my feelings for him, at this very spot. He said he liked someone else, I was heartbroken. Tenma started to avoid me, but we became friends again. I always help Tenma with his feelings for that person. But I still feel heartbroken about it." Tsurugi gave Kirino a reassuring smile. "Things will get better."

Kirino stared at Tsurugi, there was a faint blush. "Tsurugi… I never knew you could comfort people," Kirino said playfully elbowing Tsurugi. "I thought I was the only one. But you've been suffering a lot longer than me." Kirino and Tsurugi stood up at the same time. "Thanks." Kirino ran off with a smile.

"You're welcome," Tsurugi yelled. Tsurugi made his way to the hospital, with a smile on his face. He didn't know but it seemed his conversation with Kirino helped him too. "Sorry Ni-san. I got a bit held up."

"It's fine. If what held you up made you smile it makes me smile. You haven't smiled since that happened." Yuuichi was so happy to see his little brother smile again. "So you have another crush huh?" Yuuichi said in a sly voice.

Tsurugi was blushing madly at this. "W-what do you mean?" Yuuichi gave a triumphant smile. "I don't need another broken heart when the first one hasn't mended."

"Kyousuke, if he doesn't like you that means he's not worth your effort," Yuuichi said haughtily.

"I suppose." Tsurugi said smiling at his brother over dramatic response.

* * *

"I'm home!' Kirino yelled once he got home.

"Ran-chan. Where were you, I was worried." Renku said frantically.

Kirino was a bit surprised. He never thought Renku cared. He smiled "Sorry to worry you. Just needed some fresh air. I feel a whole lot better," Kirino ran upstairs to get changed for dinner. Then he saw the picture he drew on his table. "Things'll get better. Somehow," he whispered to himself with a small smile.

* * *

"Kirino wake up!" his mom yelled.

"I'm up!" Kirino rushed to get ready. He was hoping to miss his cousin. He grabbed his lunch and table and a bagel and made a mad dash for school.

The second Kirino ran out Renku just came down. "Eh! Ran-chan already left." He was hoping they could walk to school together.

"It's okay Renku. Now finish up your hair." Kirino's mom patted his head.

He pinned up his bangs. Some bangs were swept to the side, some pinned to the top of his head, others left loose. He put up his ponytail gobbled up his breakfast and yelled "I'm ready for my first day at Raimon!"

Shindou was on his way to school he saw Kirino running, he yelled out for the boy but Kirino kept on running.

* * *

Kurama was lazily waiting for class to start when Minamisawa slipped him a note. It read _Did you hear about the girl who was walking around wearing a Raimon boys uniform_, Kurama sent his friend a questioning look.

Then the teacher walked in, "Students we have a new addition to our class. Come may come in and introduce yourself."

Renku happily walked ignoring the wary looks he got. "Ohayo minna, I hope we get along. My name is Renku, I'm not gonna tell ya my surname for now. So Renku is fine."

"Okay Renku, I hear you're parents died two weeks ago, would you like to share your feelings?" the teacher asked with a sympathetic look.

"I have only but a few words…" the atmosphere turned dark. "Good Riddance!" he finally said with a smirk. Some kids sweatdropped others fell out of their seats.

The teacher stared at Renku in shock. "T-thankyou Renku, you may sit next to Kurama. Kurama raise your hand." Karuma raised his hand and Renku happily sat next to him.

Kirino was lucky, he didn't run into Renku all day. In truth he wanted to avoid all his friends till practice. Unfortunately Karuma was followed by Renku everywhere.

"Renku you don't have to follow me to soccer practice," Kurama said politely as possible.

"You play soccer, I love soccer. May I come?" You could almost see the stars in the blonde's eyes.

"Sure, what do you say Kurama?" Minamisawa asked. Kurama wondered how his friend got along with Renku.

"Arigato Kurama-kun" Renku said as he started staring off into the sky. Kurama's vein popped at the way the boy called his name. Minamisawa tried to contain his laughter.

Meanwhile at the field the whole team was staring at Kirino wondering whether to ask him where he had been. Then they noticed Kurama and Minamisawa running towards the field.

When Kirino saw who was with them his eyes almost popped out of his head. "Shit," he said aloud. Everyone stared at him, they had never heard him curse.

"Sorry we're late, we got held up. We also brought a friend, hope you don't mind." Kurama said cooly.

"Who is she?" Aoi asked.

"I'm not a girl!" renku yelled offended. "Anywho my name is Renku, and thanks for letting me watch," he bowed. Then he saw a certain someone who was glaring at him. "Hi Ran-chan I didn't know you were in the soccer club!"

"Ran...chan, Kirino do yo know him," Shindou asked sweat dropping.

"Why the hell would I know him," Kirino said looking away from his cousin.

"He always pretends he doesn't know me, so don't mind him. I'm his cousin, or as Ran-chan calls me, a little devil. I don't know why he calls me that but I don't really mind." Renku said all this as if it was normal.

"Are you sure you two are related?" Kurama asked mockingly.

"Pretty sure. Why do you ask Kurama-kun?" Renku obviously didn't get what Kurama was saying.

Okay to keep it short and simple practice was terrible. Before anything got started Renku and Kirino got into a fight, lets just say some pretty dirty language was involved. Then Renku was playing match maker, pissing everyone off. Also Renku criticized every little thing they did wrong, especially Kirino. If the pinknette ran to slow the blonde would scream " Mas rapido Ran-chan andele!" (Faster Ran-chan, hurry up!)

Kirino and Renku walked home together. "Renku, promise me something,"

"What Ran-chan?" Renku wasn't really listening though.

"Don't ever come to soccer practice again," the boy looked at his cousin awaiting an answer.

"Why, It was fun," anime tears rolled down his face.

"Fine, you can come but next time try to be less annoying." Renku went deep into thought about how to be less annoying. "I mean just keep quiet and watch. You can ask the managers question that only pertain to soccer, or anything important." Kirino said as he opened the door home.

"Oh Kirino, Renku you're home. I'll be away for a while, I was going to tell you two earlier but I was so rushed preparing." Kirino's mom had suitcases all over the place.

"Where are you going," Renku asked panicking. You see after Renku's experience with his old family he had always needed someone to be there to make him feel safe.

"I'm sorry I couldn't say something earlier. I'll be off to America in Chicago, I was informed last minute. Bye boys," and with that she was gone.

Renku was shaking all over. His bangs covered his terror filled eyes. He fell to his knees and started hugging himself. "Were gonna die," he said quietly.d

"No were not. What's wrong Renku, you're usually the loud happy type?" Kirino squatted in front of his cousin. "Renku tell me." Kirino was getting extremely worried. Renku just got up and went to his room. "Renku…" Kirino whispered following the boy with his eyes.

A whole months went by and Kirino's mom still hadn't returned. Even Kirino was getting depressed, but it was nothing compared to Renku. A few days ago Renku bumped into a bully and was slammed into a locker. Renku just got up and brushed it off, as if it never happened. In the third week Renku was ambushed by a bunch of guys. The guys started to kiss Renku, but Renku didn't react he didn't seem to care. Luckily Kirino got there just in time, because it seemed one of the guys were going to slip there hand up Renku's shirt. Kirino was getting really worried.

"Renku what are you doing!" Kirino had just walked in the kitchen and found his cousin cutting himself. There was blood on the floor. Kirino wrenched the knife out of his cousin's hand. "Renku you've been acting out of character lately, tell me what's wrong!" Kirino was about to cry.

"You wouldn't understand!" renku pushed past Kirino sobbing and rushed out the door.

"Wait!" Kirino rushed after Renku. He followed Renku to an abandoned part of town. "Renku come home, tell me what's wrong. Its dangerous here," kirino tied to pull Renku away from the danger zone.

"Leave me alone, you don't know what I've been through. I'd rather die than keep suffering," Renku broke down.

"What's this two pretty girls." A strange guy walked out of the shadow. He pushed Kirino away and lifted Renku's chin. This part of town was known to have many gangs, and this guy was one. His face was inches from Renku's. "You look delicious," he licked his lips.

"Sorry sir, but I'm a guy," Renku said trying to fold back tears of terror.

"I don't mind," then the guy leaned in all the way and kissed Renku roughly on the lips. Renku tried to push the guy away but was too weak.

"Leave him alone!" Kirino ran up to them.

"Boys!" the guy yelled. Soon Kirino was held back by other gang members. Kirino broke free and kicked the gang leader in the shin. "Aaargh," he slammed Renku into the ground. "You are really asking for it!" An evil grin crawled onto the guys face. Kirino tried to back away but the guy grabbed Kirino and slung him over his shoulder. "Boys I think we have a new toy!" with that they were gone.

"Ranmaru!" Renku called in fear. Renku ran home in fear blaming himself. When he got home he saw a familiar face, it was Kirino's mom. Renku froze.

"Renku," she ran up and hugged him. "Where's your cousin?"

"About that…" Renku looked away.

Kirino was taken to a car in an abandoned alley. He was shoved into the back seat. The car shook to a start and began to move. The guy who grabbed him slipped in the back while another guy drove. He lay Kirino down and stood on all fours above the pinkette. Kirino could feel the man's eyes searching him. The man put his hand behind Kirino's head and pulled his face closer. He kissed Kirino softly on the lips, but to Kirino it stung. His tongue slithered into Kirino's mouth, Kirino tried to pull away but his head was firmly held into place. When he pulled them apart Kirino desperately gasped for air, once he had enough the man kissed him all over again, only longer this time. Kirino cried as hard as possible. "If this is all you can take you'll never survive." The guy kissed Kirino once more but this time slipped his hand up Kirino's shirt.

"Don't touch me!" Kirino finally spoke.

"Oh so you do talk but... I think I liked you better when you kept quiet," the guy seductively whispered into Kirino's ear. Kirino tensed as h felt the man's fingers playing with his nipple. "You seem hard, let me soften you up." The guy pulled up Kirino's shirt and started to suck on Kirino's nipple, while playing with the other. He then complimented Kirino on his body which made Kirino's eyes widen in fear. He left a few hickey's on Kirino's neck, and started to trace Kirino's upper body with kisses. The man's eyes then fell on Kirino's lower body, he started to pull at Kirino's pants.

"Leave me alone please!" Kirino sobbed. The man smirked at Kirino's reaction. He put his hand on Kirino's crotch,as a reflex Kirino kicked the guy in the balls. That was his chance, Kirino jumped out of the moving car and ran for his life. He ended up at the Steel tower, nobody was there and he collapsed. He huddled in a corner of the balcony hugging his knees and crying. "Why?" Kirino whispered to himself.

Tsurugi was on his way to the tower, he needed to sort his feelings about Tenma. He was about to walk onto the balcony when he heard strange noises. He peeked to see what it was and saw Kirino. The boy was a complete mess, his hair was all over the place and his clothes looked as if they were roughly put on. "Kirino?"

Kirino looked up with eyes full of terror. "O-oh it's just you Tsurugi."

Tsurugi walked over to Kirino, he noticed Kirino trying to move away then realizing he was up against the bars of the balcony. "Are you okay, what happened?" _I wonder what happened this time, he doesn't seem heartbroken I seems much worse_, he thought. He squatted in front of Kirino. "Please tell me Kirino, maybe I can help."

"You can't help me, its too late now." Kirino was barely audible but Tsurugi heard it.

"Well… then tell me what happened. You're a mess," Tsurugi brushed his hand through his friends hair. He noticed when Kirino flinched under his touch. "Don't be scared," his eyes softened.

"Please leave me alone. I can't tell you!" Kirino started to cry. "Why do you want to know so bad anyways. I'm insignificant, there are many other people to be with besides me. I have no purpose, I'm a mistake." Kirino cried harder.

"Don't say that!"Tsurugi yelled scaring Kirino. "Everyone has a purpose. Every star has another half, and you need to find your other half. Once you do, you'll be complete." He lifted Kirino's chin up. "You want to know why I'm still here fussing over you?"

Kirino tried to blink back his tears. "W-why?" Kirino stared into Tsurugi's eyes mesmerized. He was caught of guard when he felt something soft on his lips. He mentally had a panic attack, but whatever was happening felt amazing. When Tsurugi pulled out that was when Kirino realized what happened. "Y-you kissed me. But… why?"

"Because I love you," Tsurugi kissed Kirino on the forehead. Tsurugi smiled when Kirino poked at the spot where he was kissed. "Better?"

"A l-little."Kirino said shyly. _He l-likes me, no scratch that, he loves me_, he mentally screamed. Kirino didn't notice the blush forming on his cheeks. "I just want to go home now," Kirino tried to stand but collapsed luckily Tsurugi caught him.

"Don't push yourself." Kirino kept on struggling. "Come on relax, whatever happened is over." Tsurugi tried to calm Kirino down.

"What if they come back," Kirino said still struggling.

"Who did this to you?!" Tsurugi looked Kirino straight in the eye. "Tell me!" Kirino shook his head, the navy headed striker sighed. "Fine, lets get you home. I'll carry you home." Tsurugi lifted the pinknette onto his back. Kirino wrapped his hands around the others neck. "Come on things'll get better, they always do."

"Yeah," Kirino quietly said. _He loves me but, do I love him back_. When they reached his home Kirino's mother was crying. Tsurugi carried Kirino to bed, since he wouldn't let go.

"Kirino what happened?" his mother asked crying. Kirino didn't answer, she then turned to Tsurugi.

"He wouldn't tell me who did this to him, or what they did." Tsurugi knelt beside Kirino's bed.

Two months went by Kirino seemed to get better, but still kept quiet most times. The only person he really talked to was Tsurugi, who took care of him most of the time. Kirino still only spoke a few words at a time.

"Kirino are you sure?" Tsurugi asked, Kirino nodded. Kirino had just told Tsurugi he wanted to go back to school. "O-okay, but will you be able to handle everything alone?" Kirino nodded once more. "Well...I guess I'll go tell your mom."

The next day Kirino walked to school alone, he asked Tsurugi to not walk him to school. He wanted to prove he could handle himself. Lets just say luck wasn't on his side, the first person he ran into at school was the school bully Kenta Ryoho.

"Hey everyone look who's back!" Every second year on that floor stared at him. "Aren't you gonna say hello, I haven't seen you in like forever." Kenta mocked. The rest of the second years looked at the scene.

Kirino just stared at the greenette in front of him. He didn't answer, he walked on. _I don't have time for this_.

"Hey get back here!" Kirino just kept walking to class.

Kirino successfully managed to avoid talking anyone. That is until after school.

Shindou had finally caught up with Kirino. "Kirino, where were you this time?" Kirino didn't answer.

"Ranmaru!" It was Renku running towards them. "Ohayo Shindou, Ran-chan can't talk right now."

"Why not?" Shindou asked offended, he felt as if Renku was trying to steal his best friend away.

"I mean like legit, can't talk," Shindou tilted his head at Renku's choice of words.

"What he means is Kirino is practically mute," a voice intruded.

"Tsurugi?"Shindou was surprised by the first years sudden appearance. "How would you know something like that?"

"Why wouldn't he?"Renku said. "He's practically babysitting Kirino since he went into a trauma-"

"Trauma, Kirino is this true?" Shindou asked. Kirino did a so so gesture with his hand. "...sort of?"

"He says, he wouldn't call it babysitting."Tsurugi translated.

"Since when are you a translator," Shindou was getting more confused by the second.

"Since Kirino stopped talking to anyone else besides me,"Tsurugi nonchalantly answered.

"See Tsurugi's practically Kirino's babysitter. He translates everything for Kirino, makes sure he eats. Make sure he gets enough sleep, makes sure Kirino stays mentally stable. Tries to make Kirino as happy as possible. But most of all makes sure Kirino doesn't do anything stupid."Renku noticed Kirino glaring at him. "What its true."

"What do you mean by stupid?" Shindou had always known Kirino as a sensible person.

"I mean suicidal."Renku simply stated. Kirino glared at his cousin with full force.

"Kirino, Tsurugi, Shindou, Renku!" they all turned to see Tenma. "Kirino, it's so good to see you. Renku I haven't seen you much either, only a few glimpses around school. Tsurugi I have barely seen you at all. You keep skipping practice." Kirino waved at the brunette. "But most importantly, Kirino how come I haven't seen you around lately?"

Kirino looked at Tsurugi to answer. "He wasn't feeling well."

Tenma noticed Kirino looking at Tsurugi. "Uhm, why couldn't Kirino answer himself?"

"He's mute."Renku said. Kirino nodded in agreement.

"Eh?!" Tenma blinked a few times before soaking in the situation. "So Tsurugi is Kirino's translator?" Tsurugi nodded.

"Anyways we have to go," Renku said before things got more awkward. He grabbed both Kirino and Tsurugi's arm dragging them along. "Bye!"

They all did their homework in Kirino's room. Tsurugi took care of Kirino, while Renku sat there blaming himself for this. Kirino noticed and whispered something in Tsurugi's ear. "Kirino says its not your fault. Its true anyway, you just happened to be at the wrong place at the wrong time."Tsurugi ruffled Renku's hair with a smile.

"Thanks," Renku felt better, but still a bit guilty. "You r-really mean it?" he asked skeptically. Kirino nodded.

"Anyways bye I should get going," Tsurugi stood up putting on his sweater. Kirino made a small whimpering noise, Tsurugi laughed."I'll be back," Kirino shook his head. "Fine you can come." In seconds Kirino was ready.

"Have fun you two,"Kirino's mom yelled as they walked down the road to the park.

Kariya and Hikaru just happened to be walking by and overheard this. They turned their heads to the other side of the street and saw Kirino's mom waving at Kirino and Tsurugi.

"I never knew Kirino and Ttsurugi were close," Kariya said.

"Yeah, maybe we should ask them about it tomorrow," Hikaru shyly said. Kariya was coming over to his house, and Kariya just happened to be his crush. "Come on Kariya lets hurry before it gets dark," Hikaru grabbed Kariya's arm dragging the tealnette along. He never noticed Kariya's blush.

* * *

"Come on Kirino we don't have all day," Tsurugi said teasingly. Kirino was admiring the beautiful fall day, stopping almost every minute to take a picture with his phone. Kirino put on a pouty face pretending to be offended. "Guess you can't help it, it is beautiful." Kirino spread his arms out absorbing the fall scent, Tsurugi hugged him around the waist from behind, resting his head on the pinknette's shoulders.

Akane just happened to be walking through the park. She always took pictures of the park this time of year. She was happily taking pictures when she saw the most beautiful sight. "I got to take a picture of this." She silently took a picture of the cute couple, and went on her way unnoticed.

"Lets continue our walk," Tsurugi said grabbing Kirino's arm.

"Hai," Kirino answered.

They walked to a quiet part of the park, where barely anyone comes. The place where they both talked about their feelings. On the day Kirino first experienced a heartbreak. The place of memories. The sat on that very bench they sat on a few months ago.

Tsurugi looked off into the sunset, wishing things would be better. He only wished Kirino was happier, he didn't know Kirino was happy just the way things were. Kirino stared at the beautiful boy in front of him, he felt insignificant when he was around Tsurugi. He felt like he didn't deserve this attention. He thought back to the day when Tsurugi found him at the steel tower. He remembered when said he loved him, _He probably only did that to make me feel better_, he thought. There was only one way to find out if he really meant it. "T-Tsurugi-kun?"

"What is it Kirino?" Tsurugi still looked at the sky.

"Can I t-try s-s-s-something?" Kirino tried to force out the words. He still struggled in talking.

"Sure," Tsurugi wondered why Kirino asked such a strange question, or why Kirino was forcing himself to speak. "Kirino is everything okay?"

"I-I'm not s-s-sure ye-yet." Kirino grabbed Tsurugi's shoulders and pulled him down. When their lips met at first Tsurugi hesitated, but in the end kissed back. "Sorry." he quietly said looking at the ground.

"What for, you just made by wish come true,"Kirino's head shot up at Tsurugi's words.

"Really?" Kirino wasn't sure if Tsurugi was kidding or not.

"Does this answer your question?" Tsurugi kissed Kirino tenderly on the lips. "Have you been eating strawberries?" Tsurugi asked.

Kirino thought for a second, "No, I don't think so. Why?" Kirino cutely tilted his head.

"Because you taste like strawberries." Kirino face turned red, making Tsurugi laugh.

"It's not funny!" Kirino pouted.

Tsurugi brought his mouth to Kirino's ear and licked it. Kirino turned even redder. "Now you look like strawberry," Tsurugi joked.

"Ha ha, very funny," Kirino haughtily said.

"Come on, it's getting late," Tsurugi said stretching as he stood up.

"EH!?" Kirino had just noticed it was already dark..

"Don't tell me you lost track of time" the navy headed boy said.

"Maybe."Kirino scratched his cheek.

When Tsurugi was walking Kirino home once more they ran into some friends. Of all the people one of them had to be Kariya Masaki, who knows what rumors he could spread.

"Kirino-sempai, Tsurugi what are you two doing?" Kariya asked, then an evil grin crawled onto his face. "Is something going on between you two?"

"No, anything between you and Hikaru?" Tsurugi retorted.

"N-no!" Kariya yelled. His face was as red as a tomato.

"Are you sure?" Tsurugi pressed on.

Kariya was about to say something, but Hikaru interrupted him. "Come on Kariya he's only joking around with you. Lets go, its getting late." Hikaru grabbed Kariya's arm dragging him along.

After a few minutes of walking Kirino discovered something. "Aye Tsurugi did you notice Kariya's red face when Hikaru grabbed his arm."

Tsurugi laughed. "Just when you didn't think he could get any redder he did."

"Do you think he likes Hikaru?" Kirino asked imagining what they would like together. "They'd make a cute couple." Just then they passed by the hospital, "Tsurugi you haven't seen your brother in a bit have you?"

"I have," He answered offended.

They ended up checking up on Tsurugi's brother. When they walked in Yuuichi was reading a book. "Oh hi Kyousuke. Eh?! Kirino you came too."

"Sorry for the surprise visit, hope you don't mind Kirino coming." Tsurugi said nervously. Kirino waved at Yuuichi with a huge grin.

"I don't mind at all...eto, Kyousuke why haven't you been visiting lately? I haven't seen you in two whole months." Kirino gave Tsurugi a sharp look and elbowed him in the side. Yuuichi was confused by the action.

"Ow, what was that for?" Kirino looked away from Tsurugi with his arms crossed. "So Iied a bit, come on." Yuuichi chuckled, he had never seen his brother act like this.

"Tsurugi is there something you forgot to tell me?" Yuuichi already had an idea of why Kirino was here. "Is Kirino here you're boyfriend?"

"Maybe," Tsurugi said looking away from his brother. Kirino elbowed him again. "Ow, okay. Yes he's my boyfriend. A very violent one too." Tsurugi added the last part to intimidate Kirino.

"So you haven't been visiting because you were busy with him?" Yuuichi questioned.

"No, sort of. I was busy taking care of Kirino while...he wasn't feeling well." Tsurugi tried to word it in the most vague way.

"It must have been bad if it was two whole months. What happened?" Yuuichi looked at Kirino who didn't answer. "How come he won't answer Kyousuke?"

"How do I put it. Something happened, he went into a trauma went mute, and then I took care of him." Tsurugi stopped Yuuichi's next question. "He won't say what happened. But he's beginning to talk again."

"Oh it's good that whatever didn't do any permanent damage. But why didn't you bring him to the hospital for therapy or something?"

"Well its complicated. When I found him he seemed to be hiding from some people, he couldn't walk so I had to carry him. I asked him if I should take him to the hospital, he just pulled my hair, and wouldn't let go. So I took him home, he wouldn't let go of me so that was one problem. Then when we got him off, he wouldn't get out of his bed. When I tried to get him out, he bit me." Tsurugi glared at Kirino.

"Not my fault." Kirino said innocently. Yuuichi laughed at the cute couple.

"Oh you two should get going, it'll be midnight soon." Yuuichi rushed the two out of the room.

When they got home his mom and Renku were still up. "I'm home!" he yelled excitedly.

Both stared at him. Kirino's mom ran up and hugged him. "K-Kirino you're speaking again, oh thank god. I've missed my little angel's voice." She practically squeezed the poor boy to death before letting go.

"Don't thank god, thank Tsurugi. He's the reason I'm speaking to you right now." Kirino said hugging his mom back.

"M-me?" Tsurugi pointed at himself, Kirino nodded.

"Thank you Tsurugi, because of you are family ih healing. If only I could repay you."

"There's no need, really." Tsurugi didn't think he did anything big.

"Ran-chan, I'm so glad you're better now!" Renku tackle hugged Kirino.

"Aye Tsurugi-kun, you should stay here it's getting late," Kirino suggested.

"It's fine." Tsurugi was about to leave when Kirino grabbed his arm dragging him upstairs. "Okay then… I guess I'm staying."

Tsurugi sat on the floor of Kirino's bedroom waiting for his boyfriend to return when he noticed a scrolled up piece of paper tucked away under his bed. Tsurugi picked it up out of curiosity, when he opened it he was surprised. Kirino walked in his smile fell when he saw Tsurugi looking at the drawing he had made. His head fell. Tsurugi noticed Kirino's grim expression, "It's beautiful," he said quietly. Kirino's head immediately shot up.

"You don't think it's weird that I have a drawing like that?" Kirino asked while avoiding eye contact.

"No, but how come you never told me you could draw?" Kirino sat next to Tsurugi.

"Well actually, I was unconsciously drawing this one day…" Kirino paused.

"That's strange." Suddenly Tsurugi got an idea. "You should give it to him!"

"No!" Kirino yelled immediately. "I mean, he'd probably think I'm weird for making that."

"I guess it would be strange." Tsurugi then remembered that Shindou had a crush on someone else, if Kirino gave this to him he could get upset. "By the way who does Shindou like anyways?"

"Uhm…" _Should I tell him? Maybe he could help, I mean he is Tenma's closest friend_. "He just so happens to like Tenma. Who does Tenma like?"

"Weird, that just so happens to be Shindou." They stared at each other for a while, at the same time their lips curled into a mischievous smile. "You thinking what I'm thinking?"

"We should bring them together?"

"Definitely!" They said at the same time.

"Tsurugi! I thought of who else we could put together as a couple." Kirino practically jumped onto his feet.

"Hmm, who?" Tsurugi looked up at Kirino's face.

"Hikaru and Kariya" Kirino was in a thinking pose. "What do you think?"

"I think they make a good couple. They just don't realize they both like each other." Tsurugi stood up to stretch. "We'll think about it more tomorrow. Tomorrow is a Saturday anyways, lets get some sleep." Tsurugi dragged Kirino to his bed and lay down next to his boyfriend. Hi wrapped his hands around Kirino's waist.

"T-Tsurugi is this okay to do?" Kirino's face was bright red that Tsurugi could see his cheeks in the dark.

"Why? You think I'll do something to you?" Tsurugi whispered seductively into his boyfriend's ear.

"N-no," Kirino said looking away.

"Then lets get some sleep." Tsurugi brought Kirino closer. Kirino's head was in the crook of Tsurugi's neck.

* * *

When Kirino woke up he felt something running through his loose hair. "Looks like sleeping beauty is up," Tsurugi said as he ran his fingers through Kirino's hair.

Kirino sat up letting out a small yawn, which Tsurugi found cute. Then Renku burst into the room, "You're awaaaaa-" When Renku saw Kirino on top of Tsurugi he slowly walked out. "Sorry to bother you two."

Kirino tilted his head confused by his cousin's reaction. "Oh Tsurugi I have a plan on how to get Hikaru and Kariya together." Kirino lay down on Tsurugi resting his chin on Tsurugi's chest.

"No good morning huh?" Tsurugi said playfully.

"Gomen, I'll make it up to you." Kirino put both hands on Tsurugi's cheek and Kissed him. The kiss was heated and passionate. Somehow Tsurugi's tongue slithered its way into Kirino's mouth. They finally released when they felt the urge to breath. "Happy now?" Kirino asked irritatedly.

"Okay lets hear your plan," Tsurugi said playing with Kirino's hair.

"Here it is. I will talk to Kariya and convince him to tell Hikaru his feelings for him. You will talk to Hikaru, start up a conversation. When you get going ask him about who he likes. Then if you succeed tell him to meet you at the bridge, I'll do the same for Kariya. Hopefully it all works out."

"How long did you take to make that plan?" Tsurugi thought it sounded ridiculous.

"Five minutes, you in or not?" Kirino asked caressing Tsurugi's cheek.

"Fine, but if it backfires its on you," Tsurugi said. After their little conversation they went down for breakfast.

Kirino was playing music in his room while Tsurugi and Renku talked about getting Shindou and Tenma together.

"So you two are a couple huh?" Renku asked for clarification.

"Pretty much." Tsurugi was busy looking through the list of couples Kirino made up.

The list goes on.

They went with their plan after school, sort of, Tsurugi didn't want to start some long conversation. He decided to get to the point. Tsurugi walked up to Hikaru just before he left the classroom. "Oi Hikaru you have a few minutes?"

"Oh uh, yeah. What do you want?" Hikaru was nervous, Tsurugi wasn't the nicest guy on earth.

"I've heard...rumors that you and Kariya are dating is-"

"No were not, what kind of question is that?" Hikaru was shocked Tsurugi wasn't known to be a gossiper.

"Well no need to beat around the bush, my point is do you like Kariya?" Tsurugi went right to his point.

Hikaru turned as red as a beet. "That's what you really wanted to know?" Tsurugi nodded. "Why?"

"I'll reveal my reasons later. First answer the question."

"W-well, I…" He couldn't bring himself to finish. His cheeks burned even more, and he hung his head.

"Judging from your red cheeks, I'll take that as a yes." Hikaru's head shot up with huge eyes. Tsurugi smiled at him. "I think you should just tell him how you feel. Or if you're not feeling too bold just show him-" Hikaru cut him of.

"Show him?" Hikaru tilted his head, telling seemed easier than showing.

"Yeah, catch him off guard, then hug him or kiss him. If he likes you he won't reject you. Trust me. Meet me at 10pm at the bridge I have a fool proof plan. Ja ne." and with that the navy haired striker was gone.

_Shit, what did I get into_, Hikaru thought. In the end he decided to to the bridge.

Tsurugi had it easy Kirino had it a bit harder. "Aye Kariya wait up!" he yelled as he caught up to the tealnette.

"What do you want senpai?" Kariya asked in his usual cold voice.

"Is it wrong to speak with a friend?" Kirino asked mockingly.

"Okay what are you hiding?" Kariya stopped and turned around.

Kirino was stunned he was gonna pick up a small conversation and slowly get to his point, but Kariya saw right through him. "Might as well get straight to the point, I know you like Hikaru and I'm going to help you. Here's the advice I have for you, just tell him how you feel. Hikaru is heading for the bridge tonight at10 pm sharp. You gotta be there by 9:55pm sharp. Once he's there act like it was a coincidence, and tell him. Got it!" Kirino was dead serious.

"I got it," Kariya said nervously.

"Good remember get there before him. Ja ne." With that Kirino turned around to leave.

"Wait sempai!" Kirino stopped in his tracks and turned on his heels. "If I do this you have to promise me something." A grin slowly crept onto the first years face.

"What?" Kirino was starting to regret this.

"You have to tell Shindou-senpai you're feelings towards him," Kariya said grinning ear to ear.

"I can't do that," Kirino's cheeks were as pink as a rose.

"Why not?" Kariya pouted with his cutest face on.

"Because I'm…" Kirino wasn't sure if he should say it. "I'm already dating someone else." Kirino's blush became deeper.

"Eh, really!?" Kariya needed to think of something else. "Then you have to announce to the whole club who you're dating."

"Tch, fine," Kirino said crossing his arms. He turned around and walked away, he could feel Kariya smirking.

Kirino had unconsciously walked to the park he was deep in thought until he felt something warm embracing him from behind. "So how did it go?" Tsurugi asked resting his head on top of Kirino's.

"It went...well. How did it go with you?" Kirino escaped from Tsurugi's hug and sighed. "This plan seems more complicated than I thought.

"My part went great. But remember if this backfires-"

"I know, I know. It's on me. Also if anything happens after this thats also on me," Kirino wore a slight blush.

"What do you mean?" Tsurugi asked putting his face inches from Kirino's.

"N-nothing! Come on lets go to my house," Kirino grabbed Tsurugi's arm pulling him along.

"Wake up sleepy head." Tsurugi said as he shook Kirino awake. Kirino had fallen asleep after they finished their homework, and it was almost 10pm.

"I'm up," Kirino slowly arose from his slumber.

When they got to the park it was 9:50. Kirino hid behind some trees, while Tsurugi waited for Hikaru near the entrance of the bridge. Kariya had come at 9:55 as planned.

"Hi Tsurugi." Hikaru greeted.

"You seem cheerful," Tsurugi greeted back with his infamous smirk.

"I'm just excited to hear you're plan." Hikaru was also a bit nervous, he really hoped Tsurugi's plan would work.

"Okay Kariya is up on the bridge. You walk up to him, pretend it was a coincidence, talk to him for a bit. Then try to tell him how you feel, if it backfires take plan B and show him." tsurugi explained it as thoroughly as possible, even though it was a vague plan to begin with.

"Wait, you knew he would be here the whole time!" Hikaru was shocked at how well planned Tsurugi's plan was.

"We don't have all night, get going," Tsurugi pushed Hikaru forward. He then quietly ran of to hide with Kirino. They had the perfect view and were in earshot distance.

"Kariya, w-what are you doing here?" Hikaru said trying to sound casual.

"Hmm," Kariya tore his gaze from the moon. His eyes widened, Hikaru looked beautiful under the light of the full moon. He blushed at the thought, and turned his head away so Hikaru wouldn't see his red cheeks. "Oh, hi Hikaru. What brings you here?"

"Nothing much, just on a walk." Hikaru walked over to where Kariya stood, not realizing he made the tealnette even more nervous. "The moon sure is pretty isn't it?"

"Yeah, it is? Ne Hikaru?" Kariya said finally looking up.

"Yes?"

"Do you like anybody?" Kariya inched closer to Hikaru till their faces were centimeters apart. He noticed his crush's cheeks had a pink hue.

"Well erm…" Hikaru looked down a bit ashamed. "If I tell you… do you promise not to freak out?"

"I'll try not to," Kariya finally backed away.

Hikaru took a deep breath. "I uhmm…" he couldn't spit it out. "I can't say it!" Hikaru started to cry. He was scared that their friendship would go down the drain. He unconsciously hugged Kariya crying into the tealnette's chest.

Kariya gently rubbed Hikaru's back with a soft smile. "Why don't I help you say it. Repeat after me. I"

"I..." Hikaru said after.

"Love..."

"Love…"

"Kariya Masaki."

"Kariya Masaki." It took a second for Hikaru to realized what had happened. "Hey! You tricked me," he pouted.

"But it's true isn't it?" Kariya asked going back to his mischievous self.

"N-no-" Hikaru never finished because Kariya shut him up with a kiss.

"You kissed back, so you can't deny it." Kariya said playfully. Hikaru didn't answer, his cheeks looked like they would pop any moment from now. "Come on, lets go for a walk," Kariya held Hikaru's hand guiding his new boyfriend along.

"Kawaii," Kirino coed as the cute couple walked of. "What do you think Tsurugi?" Kirino looked up at his boyfriend.

"I think mission accomplished," Tsurugi pulled out the long list of couples and crossed out _KariyaxHikaru. _

That month they paired up a bunch of people. They even made some accidental couples, but every couple on the list worked out perfectly. Somehow a rumor spread that there was someone running around the school creating couples.

"Hey Tsurugi did you hear?" Tenma asked his best friend after school. At that moment Aoi, Kariya, Hikaru, and Shinsuke joined them.

"About the Raimon Matchmakers-" Shinsuke interjected.

"They say there's someone or two someones hooking people up. They're like the cupids of Raimon Jr. High." Aoi continued. "They sound interesting, I wonder who the next victim is," she turned to Tsurugi, then giggled.

"What?" He narrowed his eyes at her.

"I was just thinking of who they could pair you up with...hmmm, maybe Tenma." She tried to act innocent.

"Hmm…" Tsurugi put his finger on his chin. "Maybe never," he said sarcastically. "That's the dumbest thing I've ever heard."

"What the Raimon Matchmakers-" Kariya began.

"Or you and Tenma?" Hikaru finished.

"Both, also what's with everyone finishing each others sentences?" It was really creeping the navy haired teen out.

"W-we should probably get going to practice," Tenma avoided Tsurugi's gaze. He knew Tsurugi could sense his discomfort. He also remembered the time Tsurugi confessed to him, what Aoi said along with Tsurugi's strange behavior made him feel just like that day. The day he started to avoid his friend. He didn't want things to be that way again.

During practice there was a dark atmosphere. Tenma was quiet and seemed to be avoiding Tsurugi… again. After practice Kirino decided to talk to Shindou.

"Shindou, You have a minute?" Krino asked shyly, he still prefered to stay quiet.

"Oh Kirino it's good to hear you talking again. Sure, what do you need?" Shindou needed to talk to Kirino on an important matter anyway. Little did he know Kirino wanted to talk about the same thing.

"I wanted to talk to you about Tenma," Kirino said with more confidence.

"Yeah, he's been acting weird today." Shindou didn't know Kirino meant in another way.

"Not in a friendly manner, as in you're crush." kirino sat next to Shindou. Shindou's cheeks turned pink.

"Wh-what about it?" As if on cue the second Shindou said those words Tenma walked through the door.

"I want to help you get your feelings to him," Kirino propped his elbow on Shindou's shoulder. "What do you say, cause' I've got a fool proof plan."

"I suppose, what if he doesn't like me?" Shindou started to get pessimistic.

"I said this plan was foolproof, not proof of a fool," Kirino now had full confidence and had no problems talking.

"So how should I tell him," Shindou took of his shirt.

"Wait for him outside, and tell him. It'll work trust me," Then Kirino changed the subject to something less uncomfortable to talk about.

Shindou waited by the gates for Tenma.

{Insert Unexpected Here}

Kirino and Tsurugi left the scene of the cute couple to meet up with Renku. They needed to pair up Kurama and Minamisawa. Renku had helped lure the two unsuspecting teenagers to the park. Kirino and Tsurugi gave Renku the script of what to say, once they arrived Renku was in the special hiding spot and they joined him. Minamisawa was there waiting for Kurama.

"Did it go well," Tsurugi asked the blonde.

"Un, it went flawlessly," Renku answered with pride. He was so happy to be part of the Raimon Matchmakers.

"All thanks to my planning," Kirino boasted playfully.

"Kurama you're here," they heard Minamisawa say.

"Uhm, yeah. What did you want me here for?" Kurma asked calmly, but Kirino, Tsurugi, and Renku could see he was mentally blushing.

"I wanted to tell you something," Minamisawa slowly inched closer until he was about a foot or so away from Kurama. "First I need to know… do you trust me?" He looked Kurama straight in the eye.

"Sure, I guess. Why?" Kurama was worried about his friend.

"Just because…" Minamisawa put his hands on Kurama's shoulder. He closed the gap between them and Kissed Kurama on the lips. The kiss was rough but passionate.

Kurama's cheeks were flushed. "B-baka warn me next time," he yelled grabbing Minamisawa's shirt. Minamisawa laughed and hugged Kurama. "Let go," he pouted.

"What if I don't want to?" Minamisawa asked innocently. He held Kurama's hand, the shorter boy didn't object. They walked away together.

"Two missions, one day," Kirino said excitedly. "We better get home, Tsurugi-kun are you gonna stay today?" Kirino hugged his boyfriends arm.

"Sure why not," Tsurugi knew he couldn't escape.

"Tomorrow is Shindou-sans birthday right?" Renku asked. The other day the three of them painted a beautiful portrait of Shindou and Tenma to give to him on his birthday.

"Yeah, the painting is dry, we only need to wrap it." Kirino said excitedly.

Tenma had just returned from Shindou's house, when he saw three familiar figures heading towards him. It was Renku, Kirino, and Tsurugi. "Hey guys, funny meeting you here."

"Hey Tenma!," Renku said in his usual perky self.

"Hey," Tsurugi calmly greeted.

"Hiya, wasn't expecting to see you here," Kirino said. He was acting a bit hyper though.

"Oh Tsurugi, sorry for my behavior at practice. I don't know what came over me," Tenma scratched his cheek nervously.

"It's okay," Tsurugi said with a smile.

"Really? Phew, thats good. Ja ne!" Tenma ran off as quickly as he came.

"Come on!" Kirino grabbed both Renku and Tsurugi's arm and dragged them along.

* * *

Shindou walked into the soccer club holding Tenma's hand. He was surprised when he walked in.

"Happy Birthday Captain!" The soccer club members yelled.

"EH?"Shindou was touched that they remembered. "I guess we aren't the only ones with a surprise." Everyone seemed confused except Kirino, Renku, and Tsurugi. "Because me and Tenma are dating," he announced holding his lovers hand in the air. The crowd broke into an uproar.

"Oi Shindou we also have a second surprise." Kirino said. He held a gift in his hand, and gave it to Shindou. "Open it."

Shindou carefully unwrapped it. He was amazed by what he saw, a full body portrait of him and Tenma hugging. "Kirino it's beautiful. You made this?" Everyone was surprised too.

"Not only me, Renku and Tsurugi helped too," Kirino grabbed both of the said boys' arms.

"Tsurugi!" The whole room yelled. They had no idea he could do such great art.

"I was forced into this," he said.

"It's so pretty. I wish I had one too," Tenma pouted as he admired the painting.

"We thought you might say that," Tsurugi said. He handed Tenma a gift too.

Tenma was confused at first, when he opened it his eyes lit up. It was a full body portrait of Shindou giving tenma a piggy back ride. "Thank you! I will cherish this forever," he held it as if it could break from the slightest touch.

Then Kariya interrupted the gallery walk. "Oi sempai you never told us who _you're_ dating." Kariya said with a mischievous grin. "Me and Hikaru are dating, who are you going out with."

"Shit," he cursed under his breath.

"You didn't forget did you?' Kariya said acting surprised.

"Nope, just hoped you did. But no reason hiding it. Practically everyone in the club is dating someone. I know who's dating whom here, I know when it started, place and time. Don't ask why." Kirino said monotonously.

"You what?!" They all yelled.

"I said don't ask!" Kirino yelled back.

"So who are you dating," Shindou asked.

"The guy standing right next to me, who just happens to go by the name of Tsurugi Kyousuke," everyone stared in shock.

"I knew it!" Akane suddenly yelled. "You two make such a cute couple," they looked at her like she was crazy. "If you want proof, I have pictures."She had a bunch of pictures of them snuggling, kissing, hugging, holding hands, arguing, and a lot more. You couldn't deny, it was cute.

"I told you we were being watched. You said I was being paranoid." Kirino complained to Tsurugi.

"Okay, you were right," Tsurugi didn't bother to argue, he would lose anyway.

Then a girl walked in. "Hi Renku," she ran up and hugged the blonde. She had shoulder length brown hair, and dark green eyes. "Hello everyone else, I am going to be new manager here."

"Hi, you can let go now," Renku said. She was practically squeezing him like a teddy bear.

"Who is she?" Shinsuke asked.

"My girlfriend," everyone stared on.

"What!" They all yelled.

"He he, did I mention I'll be manager too. I provide all information needed for matches. I have all the knowledge. So pretty much I'm the information supplier." Renku said too.

"I hope we get along. My name is Hajime Nagasawa."

Pretty much they all celebrated that day. And Hajime wasn't so bad, she was less annoying than Renku that is.

* * *

**Mi-chan:Thank the heavens I finished. This took me weeks. This fucking took 32 pages of typing. So sorry I haven't done much lately. I'll try to update my other stories. Fuck school.**

**Kirino:I suppose it's okay. I don't like the part where I'm almost raped.**

**Tenma:I don't like the part where I avoid Tsurugi. He's my best friend. I still like the story, it's cute.**

**Tsurugi: Like I would ever date him.**

**Kirino: Same here, but you're still a mermaid in Mi-chan's other story.**

**Hamano: Hiya, we miss anything.**

**Hayami: Hamano insisted we stay longer to fish.**

**Shindou: This story is awkward. I feel like I'm always in your stories.**

**Kirino: At least you don't have to wear a dress. In two of her stories I have to wear a dress. And yes, **_**Kirino's Christmas Nightmare**_**, that story is a nightmare. Now in **_**Naughty Master**_ **I have to friggin wear a dress. I'm the real victim here!**

**Renku:Calm down Ran-chan, it aint that bad. By the way I'm Mi-chan Oc.**

**Kariya: True, True**

**Nishiki: It was Extreme.**

**Ryohei: Extreme!**

**Mi-chan: The hell Ryohei. You're from Katekyo Hitman Reborn not Inazuma Eleven.**

**Ryohei: Irie Shoichi sent me to this universe. EXTREME goodbye. *runs off***

**Mi-chan:Weird.**

**InaGo cast:Agreed**

**Aoi: Mi-chan does not own Inazuma Eleven Go.**

**Mi-chan- Please review. I worked so hard on this. **

**Everyone: PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Mi-chan: Mi-chan out.**


End file.
